


【DV】one day and another (another day)

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 呕吐, 器官摘除, 幼年但丁, 性道具, 普通人5v, 残疾, 精神暴力, 虐待, 非自愿行为, 黑但
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 请注意tag，做好防护。文中涉及大量令人不适的描写，善用退出键，并注意阅读它完全出自您的意愿。注意：作者并不赞同文章中的行为。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【DV】one day and another (another day)

**Author's Note:**

> 请注意tag，做好防护。  
> 文中涉及大量令人不适的描写，善用退出键，并注意阅读它完全出自您的意愿。  
> 注意：作者并不赞同文章中的行为。

但丁把维吉尔摇醒。他怎么会这么困？但丁没有喂他吃药，他的眼皮好像千斤重，眼前雾蒙蒙。但丁拍拍他的脸。轮椅推到卧室里，现在门上了锁。他的毛毯、书和键盘都不见了。维吉尔用力挣一挣，手腕铐在后面咔咔响。他转头看。

男孩拉开窗帘。阳光很好，独独他所在的位置晒不到。他既不能说，也无法走，用眼神剜对方的皮，但丁心情颇佳。他把对方的头发向后梳，露出额头与遮住的眼睛。你的脸热乎乎的，他说，不冷吧？衣服穿着也没关系。他解开男人的衬衫扣子，发现里面藏着更多深深浅浅、硬的、软的、成一条鼓出的线的伤痕，喉咙上的那个则更醒目，凹陷着，像飞走一只蝴蝶留下的蛹。他摸摸皮肤，手指抵着干裂的嘴唇。他还没想到要插进去，维吉尔就张开嘴，狠狠地咬下去，但丁叫一声。咯吱咯吱的血骨摩擦里，他的手指被咬断了。

“我还是儿童啊，维吉尔。太残忍了。”他说。

男人把断指吐他脸上。他们都明白，站在这里的男孩是个披着漂亮皮囊的怪物，因此心脏怦怦作响。维吉尔的头开始发晕。  
但丁捧出一大只彩色纸盒。

我给他们剪草坪，遛狗，送报纸，好不容易攒钱买的，全部送给你，他说，都是你的。我来帮你拆开！他一撕，里头叮叮当当掉满地，维吉尔的脸色骤然苍白，甚至滑稽地向后躲。这些可爱的硅胶电器是维吉尔大饺子里的馅。但丁拨开震动棒，凑近对方胸口。

如果闭上眼，这个房间只有震动声，让人想到给毛衣去起球、或者打碎文件，但是睁开眼！就可以看见维吉尔缩小的瞳孔抖个不停。他没有一点声音，只有呼吸不断加快，加快，牙齿咯咯地打在一起，已出了一身的汗。但丁摩擦那些针脚，他的胸口，还有缝得差强人意的腹部，里面的器官立刻碎成手术前的样子，绞得人肚子剧痛。可他蜷缩不起来。他的衬衫，也从裤子里扯出来，为的是解开皮带时能握住里面的东西——怎么硬了哦？真过分。但丁用手捏起它，将震动棒按到底部，边调高档位边仔细撸动，他自认做此事还算认真负责，前端也配合地出水。换个方向，棒体向上磨，将成年人逼到无路可退。维吉尔侧过脸，下颌咬紧，就连大腿肌肉都微弱地动一动，似乎要将膝盖并起来。这可不行。

也一并绑起来。这下就完全敞开，一点没留余地。但丁手里的前液越打越多，湿漉漉地粘在衣服上。

“这样好吗？”他凑过去问，“射在小朋友面前不太好吧，维吉尔，怎么这么没自制力？”他下手稍重，喘气的声音也跟着痛苦。你喜欢这样做？是底下，还是上面？用指甲抠抠洞眼，再把准备好的飞机杯扣上，快速强力地抽送，这样里面的东西就会全射出来。对方这么能忍，也只坚持半分钟。但丁怀疑他有没有过度呼吸，还摸摸他的鼻子。在将一块濡湿的纱布盖在上面用力揉搓时，他很惋惜这挣扎是无声的。他想，明明他的眼泪流下来，喉咙里这么会没有一点动静？他的表情、体温，姿态，无一不应该与一个称作惨叫的动作联系疏远。这样想着，他摸对方遮住的那只眼。  
是干的。这一侧没有眼泪。他把眼罩摘下来。

“真干净啊。”他小声惊叹。里面真的什么也没有。萎缩的眼皮和眼眶合为一体，里头挖得干干净净，泪腺也清除。他像瞧见一个陨坑那样啧啧称奇。他用湿漉漉的手指小心探进去，敲了敲。

维吉尔剧烈颤抖起来。不是因为头痛——说实话，这个陨坑就是个神经荒漠，然而刺激他的正是遥远传来的叩击。当他破破烂烂地在医院醒来，面对医生询问时，他竟然一点想不起来是谁用止血钳剪断这里的神经，也不记得自己的手指是怎样切断的，但护士们都长舒一口气。这是好事吗？他被弄成这样，对方的一切全忘了。维吉尔在茫然的苦痛中挣扎三个月，感染，化脓，坏死，开始复健，从轮椅里拿出卡死的脚趾，再也不能跑去任何地方。他以为脑子把这件事抹杀了。可是没有，居然没有！或许神经也混乱，既不敢使他想起，又不愿轻易丢弃，现在相似的试探让它们一股脑儿涌出来。就是这样，在他看不见的视野，一个男人在台灯亮光下割坏他的眼睛。他原本能看到一公里外抢食的海鸥。

但丁听到一阵响动。维吉尔挤出气管碾压声。呼哧，呼哧。  
吐了出来。  
他静静等人吐完。他观察收缩舒张的腹部肌肉，抚摸它，感受胃袋一点点推酸水朝外，呕在前襟与地面。他要猛地深吸，才有力气接着做而不被呛死。但丁拍拍他的脊背，拿出小手帕为他擦拭。把鼻涕擤出来，他说，嗯，对，就是这样。擦擦眼泪。还想继续吐吗？

维吉尔的脑袋又晕又疼。嘴里发苦，是胆汁的味道。他希望自己能立刻暴毙。  
“喝点水。“可是男孩说。喂他喝一些，用新长出的手指撑开齿列。喝一些。手指往里伸，拽住舌头朝外拉。温水倒进酸蚀的喉咙。  
“我想把这个吃掉。”但丁说，扯他的舌尖。舌肉软软的，变得干燥且冷。他的犬牙靠近，轻轻咬一下。

“骗你的！”他喊。挺高兴。是恶作剧啦。  
维吉尔干呕一声，这下晕过去了。

过好久，醒来后他看见但丁站在稍远位置喝水果牛奶。他的神态无疑是在确认这件装饰是否完美，叉着腰，欣赏圣诞树上的彩蛋和星星。然后他过来继续用防水胶带贴胸口的跳蛋。成年人出太多汗，湿得粘不住。这样的小玩意儿身上挂了好几个。维吉尔的大腿绑着稍小的一个，马力更强，就是质量不行，两人都偶尔被电。但丁就把他朝窗那里推。

不开窗户。出汗吹风要着凉的。他抱着维吉尔的脑袋，让他往外看。窗户倒影跟着发抖。因为轮椅推动，右手夹在轮框缝隙里。但丁没有拔出来。

他拿着竖起来差不多有男性前臂那样长的按摩棒，比划维吉尔的肚皮。顶端满是颗粒，凸起，是柔软的刑具。男孩往上倒润滑液。他的可怜的被榨过的老二搭在一旁，垂头丧气，插着细长的金属条。屁股原本放手指都吃力，现在吞一个大数倍的乳胶柱，碾进去，如同敲膨胀螺丝。小腹明显鼓起时甚至只进了三分之一。维吉尔，眼泪流进嘴里，心想：如果但丁是成年人，这时候也许还会好过些，因为人的器官到底是不会长成这幅样子的。然而此时他又断断续续想起那时对方似乎并非人类。然后他想起诊断，里头写维吉尔的屁股被严重刮伤，医生不得不给他做一个造瘘口保护肠道愈合。按摩棒压过前列腺，压过g点，捅进乙状结肠的拐弯，才算把主要部分埋进去，维吉尔的肠子也彻底撑开。但丁欺负他不能说话，故意把档位调最高。咕唧！吱！（这是稍有出血的声音）震得肠子要打结。一台奶油气泡机，负责把这个男人搅和成大碗糊糊。实际上却是不停出水。眼睛也是，嘴也是。

但丁本想，如果维吉尔这一下开口说话，他就放过他。他挥走这个念头。用指甲弹几下红肿的乳尖，磨一磨，里头没有乳汁，可是发硬。这会儿他注意到夹肿的手指，把它救出来。维吉尔的表情发愣。  
金属条上渗出水。里头还有汁液，捣几下，把前列腺推到震动前。维吉尔的眼球朝上转，抽搐起来。

“再射一次。”他说，“里面还有呢。来嘛。”  
他仔细按摩柱体底部，轻轻揉捏，甚至上手舔几次，嘴里都是草莓味润滑液的味道。抽出金属条没有使男人好受些。他绷死紧，微微张嘴，在但丁的怀抱里摇头。是有人回来了？但丁安慰他，说那只是路人，来遛狗的，她这么会抬头看这里呢？他用手指慢慢捻，一点点滑。维吉尔的舌头舔他指腹。

他在额头上亲一下。

“乖孩子。”

这句话和过去重合。乖孩子一动也不能动，唾液流到脖子内测。好了，他记起对方也是个黑头发的怪物，一样安抚他，切开他的喉咙，用橘子味的手帕纸擦眼泪。他说了三个单词，维吉尔再也不能看爱情电影。可是现在，他逃不掉。他的身体是个不听使唤的破放映机。他哪儿都疼，有快感。有快感就不是完美的受害人。但丁用快感将他勒紧，却没有勒死。

恍惚间，他从摘除的眼睛里看到光。亮得刺眼。他努力辨认，光源闪一闪，热从脸上移开。但丁关掉台灯。  
他就那样坐在椅子上，十指交叉。维吉尔的眼皮还未反应，在空空的眼眶上眨几下。  
“看镜子吗？”但丁问。

监护人回家。他拎着牛奶，面包，炼乳，新鲜水果。门锁着，窗户却敞开。他放下东西向楼上走。  
门推开。  
但丁趴在轮椅上睡。他的手里握着狗绳，另一端系在轮椅间的第二个人脖颈。绳子把他勒着了。维吉尔头向右倒，眼泪和唾液嗒嗒淌，也一样嗡嗡震个不停。房间里混合一股甜味与胃酸的烧灼味。地上的水哪里来的，不需要问了。

小朋友看起来玩得挺累，监护人走过来，他才刚醒。“你回来啦！”他快乐地说。

监护人点点头。

一刀捅穿他的心肺。把他挑到空中解开牵引绳后，监护人将他扔进十字对面的随便某一个时空，遥控器都跟着他，房间的声响骤然消失。  
维吉尔短促地出口气。他渴得很，想吐也吐不出。

监护人拍拍手。其实他手上没有血。他绕过主要区域，从窗帘底下捡起眼罩给人戴上。受害人脸颊冰冷，湿漉漉的。  
等一下。他挪开眼罩，从里面倒出几颗玻璃珠子。最大的一颗在眼眶里发光，也是蓝色的，棱角圆润。他想到储存宝物的乌鸦与松鼠。维吉尔确实被打扮过，手上都淤青。现在但丁走了，他才终于猛地大口呼吸起来，呛着了。他无声地发笑。  
等他笑完，浴室的热水也好了。


End file.
